The present invention relates generally to improvements in liquid dispensing devices and it relates more particularly to an improved closure mounted liquid dispensing nozzle for use with squeeze bottles, gravity discharge bottles and other receptacles.
It is a common expedient to provide the closure cap of a squeeze bottle with a vertical discharge nozzle to facilitate the dispensing and metering of liquid from the bottle. The conventional cap carried nozzle is integrally formed with the cap and is initially closed to permit the transport, storage and vending of the bottled product and is opened by severing the top of the nozzle which then remains open. This arrangement possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages since the contents of the bottle, once the nozzle is opened and used, is exposed to the ambient atmosphere with its undesirable effects on the packaged liquid. Many arrangements have been proposed in which the nozzle may be selectively opened and closed but these have been unreliable, complicated, expensive, or awkward devices, the nozzle is upwardly directed when open so that the device is inconvenient and difficult to use and of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leaving much to be desired.